Identity
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: Emily contacted an 'old friend' of hers when she was looking for a home for Declan. Persephone (Percy) Bennet raised Doyle's son as if her own, but when her dear boy is kidnapped, she will go through hell twice just to get him back. The BAU isn't far behind her as they're also looking for the boy. How will they react when they meet her? How will Spencer react to her? Spence/OC


_Flashback_

-_Virginia-_

_Emily Prentiss was looking for a miracle, and that supposed miracle was her friend Persephone Bennet, who she was visiting at that moment "Prentiss, Declan will be safe with me, and you know it, you were right to bring him here" Gwen squeezed her hand comfortingly. _

_Prentiss felt the tight knots on her stomach being unraveled with relief "You're a lifesaver Percy! That boy deserves a normal and safe life, not the horrible existence his father lives, and the only one I could think of that could help me as you" Emily hugged her tightly before calling out for little Declan. _

_The blonde adorable cerulean eyes boy came out from the kitchen where he was waiting. _

_Percy smiled warmly and walked over to him, she crouched so she could see eye to eye with him "Hey there you handsome boy, I'm Percy, what's your name?" _

_It took him a few seconds to ignore his shy nature and tell the lady his name in a soft voice "Declan" _

"_That's a really cool name! Don't you agree with me Emily?" Percy turned to look at her friend encouraging her to answer "Oh, yes it is!" _

_Declan's face was soon decorated with a cute smile. _

_This was the best for him, and she's so great with him, there won't be any problems, Emily thought. _

_End of Flashback_

The phone started ringing, but no one came to answer it.

"No one can answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep"

"P-Prentiss! I know I'm risking our safety by calling you to this number, but you won't answer your cellphone! Emily! T-They got him! I-I I f-failed! He killed Louise, and his got Declan!"

"Oh God Emily! All this years I've taken care of him, his like my son now! He even calls me mom! I've lost my source of happiness! But I'm dead set on getting him back! I'm on my way in the car chasing those bastards that took my kid, the only way they'll stop me from getting Declan back, is by killing me"

The line went dead.

"Message Recorded. One new Message"

Spencer Reid was analyzing all details he could find before talking with David "Rossi, there's three bodies in the house, two agents and the nanny, there's also three closets, one for Declan, the other for the nanny, and the last one contains female clothing, the sizes and styles suggest she's probably younger than thirty, but there's no pictures of this additional person, there's no records of another person living with them, but we do have the surveillance tape, and there is indeed another member in the house"

Rossi looked around the house after listening to Reid.

"So were missing someone else, if this person has lived with Declan, and her body is not here, than either she was kidnapped along the boy, or she has gone for them"

Morgan didn't know how to swallow the imaginary bug he felt squirming on his throat as he gazed at Emily.

She was back. At the office. She was in front of the whole team.

ALIVE

But they had to get on with the case right away.

Reid stepped forward "Emily, was there a woman living at the house?"

Prentiss answered right away "Yes, my old friend Persephone Bennet" confused looks passed over some agents faces, mainly Penelope.

"We can't find any records of her, we've seen this woman going in and out of the house, but I've found zero info about this supposed Persephone Bennet"

Emily nodded immediately "Oh, yeah, you see, I did research on her when I met her, and I came to the same situation as you, no medical reports, school documents, no orphanage records. So after getting to know her, I came to the conclusion that her parents probably weren't at the hospital when she was born, and never really bothered to go and register her, she's probably from a small outcast town. So I gave her a name, Persephone"

The team soaked in the information, they had thought that was it until Emily opened her mouth to continue.

"I practically took her under my wing, I made sure I taught her all I knew, but I also managed to show her how to be independent, whatever I couldn't teach to her, she would look for someone that could, so after having such a strong connection with me, I managed some tricks so she could use Louis' identity, just for emergency, like for health problems, and then I created another identity so she could go to school. So in other words, her real self, which is Persephone, doesn't exist, she's invisible to the government, she's a badass karate trained girl, awesome gun shooter and studied medicine, and she's about Spencer's age"

The BAU team blinked several times.

JJ almost wanted to raise her hand as if she were in a classroom in middle school "So she's a genius like Spence?" Emily went over the question for a minute before nodding "Well she did graduate rather fast… but aside from that, she sucks at everything else"

Hotch decided they had enough information about the woman "Ok then, back to the kidnappers"


End file.
